USUM009
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (USUM). Synopsis As Gladion helps Moon escape, Hau and Hala conclude their training. However, just then, they get visited by the Ultra Beast, Buzzwole, who attacks Tapu Fini. With the recent attacks of Ultra Beasts on other islands, the Trial Captians perform their Z-Moves to fight off the Ultra Beasts, except for Nanu, who witnesses the battle between Zygarde and Necrozma. Chapter Plot Faba is in distress to see Gladion, who has rescued "Miss Poison". Faba wonders what is security doing with the intruder in this place, but Gladion claims Faba is the intruder here, since this is Gladion's house. He adds that this also belongs to his sister, his mother and father, with the latter returning soon. Faba sweats from such revelation. Suddenly, a loud noise overwhelms Gladion and Moon: a guy asks how much will Faba keep "superstar" this superstar waiting. Gladion asks the guy who he is, to which the guy replies he's the Pokémon Superstar Ryuki. Moon is bewildered as to why is he playing a guitar case. Gladion asks did Faba hire him as a bodyguard, to which Ryuki shouts out that he is no bodyguard, but a superstar. Ryuki shouts out that the superstar needs a fitting stage, and a battle with the toughest opponent. Gladion asks Faba what his deal is, to which Faba complies to "Sir Gladion". As he goes to do that, Faba wonders why is he being polite to Gladion. Ryuki claims he travelled across Alola to face the Ultra Beasts. With the stage Faba has set for him, he came to Mount Lanakila to take Moon away. Faba orders Ryuki to battle Gladion, which surprises Ryuki. Faba claims if young master's Silvally, the Ultra Beast killer, is defeated, then the Ultra Beasts will faint too. Faba realizes he said "the young master" again, while Ryuki believes that to be the truth. He sends Turtonator to fight Gladion, who asks Moon to send a Pokémon. Moon states her Pokémon were taken from them, her purse having been placed somewhere else. Since Plumeria took her bow, Gladion assumes Faba has hidden the Pokémon in the Secret Lab B, past Lab A, where she was rescued. Gladion has Silvally take Moon away, while Gladion sends Lycanroc. Gladion asks Moon to battle her way through the exit, as he is going to keep Faba and Ryuki busy. He states she needs to go to the underground lab area, and gives her a device. Moon sees it's device he used to rescue her. He assumed he taught his Silvally Heat Wave, which was used to rescue her, but notes it wasn't a Technical Machine. Gladion sees she's quite observant, and explains that Silvally's ability, RKS System, is compatible with memory drives, which can change Silvally's type. Seeing Turtonator as a Fire/Dragon-type Pokémon, Moon switches Silvally's memory with a Rock one. With Silvally's type changed, it fires a Rock-type attack. Silvally goes to run away, but Ryuki declares he won't let it steal his spotlight. He has Turtonator fire its shell spikes, which are thrown at Moon. At Poni Island's Resolution Cave, Brionne fires Bubble beam, which defeats Hala's Bewear. Hala applauds Hau, who smiles, along with his Brionne. Suddenly, Brionne evolves into a Primarina. Hau is amazed, seeing this is due to Hala's training. Hala corrects him, stating it was because Hau raised his Primarina well. Hau stops Hala, reminding what Guzma has said, and claims it was Guzma's fault, not Hala's. Hau explains this isn't the first time Guzma has not agreed with Alola's rules and traditions. Hau explains he was captured by Team Skull grunts in Hau'Oli City and on Route 2, Guzma helped him ward off the grunts. He even had a Tapu Cocoa with him at the Pokémon Center. Guzma was quite displeased with the taste of the drink, but claimed it was the only type of Tapu Cocoa in Alola. Hau asked Guzma did he even have a good Tapu Cocoa, to which Guzma confirmed when Hala had taken him to another region for battle. Guzma admitted he was displeased with his life on the four islands. He was quite annoyed by the people who promote everything that's normal in Alola, yet they become quite annoyed by the people that do not follow their ideas. Thus, Guzma invited Hau to his Team Skull hideout for a good Tapu Cocoa. In the present, Hala comments that he stated that problems of Alola region must be solved by the people of Alola. He remarks people like Hau or Guzma are more fit to be Island Kahuna. Hau is surprised, for Guzma would certainly refuse that title. Hala laughs, and the two continue on to Mount Lanakila. Suddenly, they see Tapu Fini attacked, to which Bewear holds Hau and Hala to protect them. The two see the Ultra Beast, Buzzwole, heading towards them, who punches Tapu Fini. Hala is contacted by Olivia, and tells her that they have witnessed Tapu Fini getting attacked by UB Absorption. Olivia explains that the Guardian Deities are splitting up the Ultra Beasts, and leading them to their own islands. Olivia explains they got attacked by Faba's subordinates at Mount Lanakila. However, the four Guardian Deities appeared, and thus she is heading to Melemele Island, Acerola is going to Akala and Kahili is staying on Ula'ula Island. Hala asks about the other Trial Captains, and Nanu, too. Olivia states they are still fighting the Ultra Beasts, and asks Hala to protect Poni Island, and logs out. Without further ado, Hala and Hau head off to protect the island. Ilima and Mina have their Pokémon use Breakneck Blitz and Twinkle Tackle, dealing a hit against Lighting. Ilima reports he and Mina defeated Lighting, while Lana has Araquanid use Hydro Vortex to engulf Blacephalon. Hapu's Mudsdale uses Tectonic Rage, which defeats Blacephalon. The two laugh, as they have won, too. Molayne and Sophocles have Dugtrio and Togedemaru use Corkscrew Crash and Gigavolt Havoc, which causes two Nihilego to faint. Molayne answers the two Symbiont have been defeated, and go to chase more of them. Kiawe's Marowak fires Inferno Overdrive, which touches Kiawe that he managed to use a Z-Move on his own. Mallow's Pokémon uses High Jump Kick, Trop Kick and even Stomp to attack a Pheromosa. Mallow passes the Z-Power to have her Pokémon use Bloom Doom, finishing Pheromosa off. Kiawe reports he and Mallow defeated some Ultra Beasts, too. Nanu applauds the Trial Captains, but that aside, he watches Zygarde's battle against Necrozma. He looks at the Ultra Recon Squad, and wonders who these people are. Zossie, Phyco and Soliera observe the Blinding One getting hurt. Much to their shock, they see Dulse falling down, and Soliera sees he's going to fall in the middle of their battle. Dulse gets pulled by Necrozma, who starts glowing with a bright light. Debuts Pokémon *Primarina (Hau's) *Turtonator (Ryuki's) *Gladion's Lycanroc (Midday Form) Move *Trop Kick *Breakneck Blitz *Gigavolt Havoc *Corkscrew Crash *Bloom Doom *Twinkle Tackle *Hydro Vortex *Tectonic Rage Item *Fire Memory *Rock Memory Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 2 chapters